


A Stranger In Green

by geneticGenocide



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Flanagan can fucking fight me, Gen, Halt has trust issues, I'm gonna kill the author, Trust Issues, before the battle of hackham Heath, but we already knew that, hackham Heath, i like to torture myself, spoilers Daniel dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticGenocide/pseuds/geneticGenocide
Summary: Why did Daniel give his life for Halt?





	A Stranger In Green

**Author's Note:**

> I'm perpetually pissed at Flanagan and I wanted more on Daniel and Halt before the battle, so I wrote this.

"Who is that strange little man in green?" 

This was not the first time Daniel had said those words. In fact, they seemed to leave his mouth everytime that man was present.

"Who, the Ranger?" His friend turned to look at the mottled figure.

"Yeah, why is he here?"

"King said he's here to help us with the war. I personally don't see how one small guy in green couple help, but you never know."

"I wanna go ask him his plans."

"Daniel don't!" his friend exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"There's rumors they practice dark magic," he whispered.

"You should know they're just rumors Justin."

"You should know plenty of rumors have a basis in truth. Even without magic they're dangerous."

Daniel stood up and grinned. "Well, I'm gonna go find that out myself." He set down the sword he had been polishing and set off to where the man was.

"Fine, but don't let curiosity kill you, ya dumb cat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry short chapter just so I can get it started.


End file.
